Ever After
by Handles The Cyberhead
Summary: Clara Oswald and the 11th Doctor find themselves returning to SweetVille, buts it's changed... And because of a few little twists, things start to become more serious between them. Rated M for a reason, it's gonna get dirty. If you want to read it as soon as it's ready, check it out on Wattpad!
1. The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl

Dedicated to my own gorgeous impossible girl.

First time writing something like this, so I apologize if it's complete rubbish, and I'm also writing this at 2 a.m. so bear with me. Here we go!

You may know the Doctor... You may know his legends, his stories and his ways. You may know of how he's saved a thousand planets, and trillions lives more. You may know his sorrows and pains, and his joys and happiness. But if you truly knew the Doctor, then you would know he hides secrets. Kept from all those thousands of planets, and from all those trillions of lives. Secrets he has kept from time and space. And yet, here is one of those secrets.

So our story begins here; 317925.3 Earth kilometers from the nearest space pub, 9431 Earth miles from the Universes largest meatball, and three blocks down from Little Timmy (who had just had to flush his goldfish down the toilet) in a Large British County called Yorkshire, lies a small intentional community called SweetVille.

Founded in 1893 by Winifred Gillyflower, it was considered a safe haven where people could survive the upcoming apocalypse. Only perfect people were allowed to live there. However, no person admitted to Sweetville left it or had any contact with others living. In fact, Mrs Gillyflower planned to send up a rocket containing red leech venom, which would explode and shower the population with poison. But with the help of Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, the Doctor was able to remove the venom from the rocket.

In 1919 he would return, and have one of his biggest small adventures of his life.

30000 feet right above said community, whizzing through the air went a small blue police box. This blue police box just happened to be the most important item in the universe, close behind came a small sonic screwdriver, and a 1967 Chevy impala. This blue box was a Tardis. And in said blue box lived a bow tie and fez wearing man. And this man just happened to be the most important man in the universe. This man was the Doctor.

"YAAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" He whooped as he clung on to his life while opening the door of the flying Tardis. One hand holding on to the Tardis, the other to his bright red fez. The wind rushing against his face, pushing his long smooth hair back. Behind him, wearing her black 18th century dress, holding a grin from watching her childish clever boy, stood Clara Oswald, his impossibly girl. Flying with him for so long, she could not deny she had feelings for him. The urge to grab him, hold him against a wall, and kiss him till the end of times. She had fallen for him the moment she stepped into the Tardis for the first time. The irresistible sense about him, the secrets he kept locked up in his hot-toned waist. Oh the things she wanted to do to him...but she would not. And the Doctor wanted just the same; something about her smooth set cherry red cheeks, and her soft lips; but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and since every companion had to leave sooner or later, he would not.

Even though 26 Earth years had passed in real time, the Doctor used his handy dandy Tardis to come in to the future to make sure SweetVille would stay dead, and good thing he did. Hundred of people flooded the main gates to try to catch a spot at supposedly the only place to survive the world war. And yet hundreds would walk out, rejected because they weren't perfect. To someone of modern times the residence might have appeared something of an old castle, with some modern things added in to make it more... sustainable , a tourist attraction. The kind of place where you would see tourists bus parked across the front. But for anybody living there at the time, it might have seemed almost like it came from out of this world. The buzz of thousands of engines went all day long, steam pipes travelled all around the city, but no one knew what for. Everybody probably suspected it was to help let the residents survive the disasters that supposedly came its way, and yet, everyone was too afraid to ask... But afraid of what?

"So where we arriving now?" Asked Clara. "Off for a little celebration?! Maybe the 3rd moon of Angord! Oh how I love that place! Or maybe I'll finally get to see Saturn's asteroid belt up close! Oh this is exiting!"

"Weeeellll... Not exactly where, but when." Responded the Doctor, while entering back in the Tardis, closing the door behind him. "I just decided to travel a few years into the future; well 26 years, 39 weeks, 3 days, and 529 seconds to be exact; to make sure that SweetVille would stay as we left it, but it appears to have more life going on about it than before!"

"And we're going to have to save the county again aren't we Doctor..."

"OOOH don't give me that look. There's always time for a celebration when you have a time machine, but for now, these people need us!"

"Can't we come back later, you know, time machine and all?"

"Ah we're already here! Come on, this could be fun! So whatcha say Miss Oswald, up for another adventure?!"

"As always Mr. Smith!" Uttered Clara, as another smile grew on her face.


	2. Welcome To SweetVille!

Clara could see the Doctors mind racing as he landed the Tardis, what is going on in SweetVille this time? The Tardis made a slow and soft descent in to the back alley right behind a pub. It wasn't the cleanest place to hide the Tardis, as sewage water overflowed to the ground, muck lined the walls, and the smell of a thousand rotting corpses flooded your nose the moment you took a breath, but it was hidden away, and coming back to a place where people might recognize the Tardis, it was better to keep it hidden.

"Oh I'm so so sorry... You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." The Doctor made a wry face as he slid his hands across the fake wood of the exterior of the blue box. But of course, time was a wasting, only so many hours in a day, and so the Doctor had to continue along. From inside the pub, many voices could be heard yelling at eachother, and such thing would be expected from such a place, but one keyword a single chap from inside had said, made the Doctor stop. SweetVille. Things might have gotten messy, and he should have made his precious little impossible girl wait outside, but one of the things that made her so remarkable was the fact that she wasn't so little. She's been in worse situations, and she could definitely protect herself. And so they waltzed in to the sound of the ruckus.

"HEY OH LOOKY WHO WE HARVE HERE." A drunken, overweight man greeted them.

"Um well, do we know you?" Responded the Doctor.

"YEA YEA WE'VE *hiccup* WE'VE MET, I NEEERRRVER FORGET A FACE."

"Actually I think your mind might be a bit fuzzy so if you wouldn't mind..."

"SSSSHHH IM THINKING, IM THINKING... NO SHUTUP DALE IM NOT DRUNK, AND DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK LITTLE LADY! OH YES YES YOURE THE MAN WHO SLEPT WITH CARLS WIFE. CARL THIS CHAP HERE HAS SLEPT WITH YOUR WIFE."

"Disappointing wasn't she." Responded a voice from the edges of the pub.

"ARNYWRAYS WERR WERR WE?!"

"Oi chap! It appears as if you've been accepted into SweetVille after all!" Came in a young boy, no younger than 10, no older than 14. Not the most impressive, as he was covered in grime. But he was clever, as with that single sentence, he had the drunk running out the door.

"Them SweetVille might be saving whoever's in it, but it's destroying everyone who doesn't get in..." He cursed silently to himself.

"You two aren't from these parts." He turned to the the Doctor and Clara. "I've been roaming these streets since I was a wee boy and I have never seen you around, guessing you're around for a spot at SweetVille eh?"

"Well you could say that!" Said the Doctor, exited from meeting a young mind. "You seem like a clever boy, mind pointing us towards SweetVille then?"

"Hoy! I may be small but I do need to make a livin'! How bout a few pounds for me service?"

"This should be suffice." Clara handed the boy a small sack of coins. "What's your name anyways?"

"Ya'll can call me Timmy." He said as the opened the pub doors, gesturing them outside.

"How long is the walk?" Asked Clara.

"Wait for it... And we have arrived at your destination!"

"But all we've done is cross the street... Oh." Said the Doctor as he looked up at the gates looming over them. SweetVille written at the top of them. "I probably should've noticed that..."

"Hey I want my money back then!" Yelled Clara, but Timmy was long gone. "That cheeky bugger...".

So it had barely passed 5 minutes and they were back once again at the gates of SweetVille. "Let's just get this over with." Muttered Clara. The gates creaked as they entered, the Doctor had barely taken 3 steps before he bumped into someone in front of him. "Hey watch it pal! Not cutting in line." Said the disgruntled man. The Doctor tilted his head to the side, past the man and there lay a line as long as the eye could see. All waiting to apply for a spot. "OH COME ON." Now Clara was getting quite annoyed.

"Don't worry I brought some fish fingers in case we got hungry!" Responded the Doctor as he toke one out of his pocket and began to chew on it.

Minutes went by, hours past. It felt like an eternity. An every time they toke a step forward, more people lined up behind them as if to fill the gap. Clara thought of sneaking away and somehow getting inside, but SweetVille had really stepped up its security, posting a guard every ten feet or so. Every movement made would be noticed. Finally they were getting close to the end of the line when someone pulled them aside.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT... Wow" Clara turned to the stranger.

"Let me introduce myself, I am owner of SweetVille." He said while turning towards the Doctor and Clara, and by the time he reached the last word, the light hit him just right for Clara to see every detail of him. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin. A pair of eyes the color of sea glass gleamed behind square-framed glasses that kept slipping down his long nose. "I couldn't help but noticed how perfect you two would be for SweetVille! How about I give you the private tour?"

"Why certainly!" Responded the Doctor!

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." Clara was still in awe, her tongue must have taken a vacation for she could not get a single word out of her mouth.

"Right this way then." And so Jonathan let them of the tour. Everything from the living spaces to the gardens and everything in between. And the a Doctor couldn't help but feel amazed at the amount of detail put in to the place. They finally stopped at a lounging area, and Jonathan began to pour them drinks.

"So tell us about yourself, why should we let you in?" Asked Jonathan.

"Oh well I feel like being the duke of... Um... Wenchistentiton-nia? Yes! I believe as being the Duke of Wenchistentition-nia I deserve the right!" Said the Doctor holding out his psychic paper.

"Aw yes of course!" Responded Jonathan even though in his mind he couldn't recall a Wenchistentition-nia. Better not to upset a Duke and ask, he must have thought. "And the fine lady wouldn't happen to be the duchess? Your partner?"

"Partner?" Both Clara and the Doctor asked as they look at in each other.

"Um.. Uh.. Well..." Said Clara.

"Um no?" Said the Doctor.

"No?"

"No!"

"No..."

"No... She's uh my uh... Assistant! But she must come along as well"!

"Why of course!" Responded Jonathan, now slightly confused. A hole seemed to open in Clara. She hoped maybe just maybe... But no, what else could she expect. "I just have one more test to see if you can enter SweetVille at the time being." Jonathan pulled out a small machine, looking almost like a T.V. remote, and obviously way ahead of its time. It had 2 bulbs facing frontwards, one green and one red. And then one big button in the middle. "Now if you wouldn't mind holding still." Jonathan held it towards them and pressed the button. The Doctor couldn't help but feel worried since last time they were here, he had been trapped, but he had no other choice but to stand there. Finally the machine dinged and the red light flashed. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. It appears you two aren't adequate at the time, but nothing big! I'm sure the Duke can be ready in no time and for the little lady I could personally make her ready myself!" A smile appeared on his face.

"Wait what seems to be the problem?" Said the Doctor perplexed.

"Well it appears you two aren't active enough..."

"We're plenty active! You would be surprised at the amount of running we do!"

"Well not exactly in that manner..."

"Go on then!"

"I don't mean active physically... I mean it more active, sexually."

"Oh." Said Clara.

"Oh?" Said the Doctor.

"Oh?"

"Oh!"

"OH!"

"OH!"


End file.
